piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Penrod
Penrod was a small, lobster-like crewman serving aboard the Flying Dutchman, under the command of Davy Jones. Biography At some unknown point in his life, Penrod became a member of the Crew of the Flying Dutchman under Captain Davy Jones. The crew of the Dutchman were known to gradually take on characteristics of sea creatures over time, and Penrod was no exception, his body transforming into that of a lobster. His left arm was a lobster claw and he had antennas reminiscent of a mustache. He had three legs, unlike the other crew members who had two legs. Penrod also became one of the four most trusted mates aboard the Flying Dutchman along with Maccus, Ratlin, and Angler When Will Turner appeared aboard the Scuttled ship, the crew fought the young man, Penrod among them. Eventually, Crash knocked him out. Davy Jones boarded the ship, and Turner revealed that Jack Sparrow was nearby aboard the Black Pearl. Ratlin and the other crewmen boarded the Pearl, and held back the Motley crew as Jones and Sparrow negotiated. During this sequence, he held a knife to Marty's throat. Later, as several crewmen were working around the ship, Penrod was among them. He watched as Davy Jones had William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner Sr punish his son. He watched as Maccus, Koleniko, and Clanker played Liar's Dice, and then looked on as William Turner challenged and played against Davy Jones. He executed a crewman of the Edinburgh Trader after the ship was ripped apart by the Kraken. As the crew travelled to Isla Cruces in Jones' stead, Penrod remained aboard the Dutchman. Later when the Dutchman ambushed the Pearl off Isla Cruces, Penrod manned the cannons and fired on Jack Sparrow's ship. The ship got away, but was soon tracked down and teared apart by the Kraken. Penrod witnessed Jones' rage when he opened the chest and discovered his heart was not there. He was present as the East India Trading Company crew of the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]] under Lord Cutler Beckett boarded the Flying Dutchman. Jones pushed past him to talk to Beckett. The East India Company soon took over the ship. By order of Beckett and Jones, he and the crew attacked Sao Feng's flagship, the Empress, and executed most of the crew. Penrod was shocked to later find Admiral James Norrington dead at the hands of Bootstrap Bill Turner and Davy Jones. He fled to the captain's cabin at Maccus' command. He fought in the battle around Calypso's maelstrom and survived to be reverted back to human form. Behind the scenes *Penrod was portrayed by Peter Donald Badalamenti II in Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. He was voiced by Alastair Duncan in the ''At World's End'' video game, in which he appears as a mini-boss among Davy Jones' Henchmen multiple times. In order to defeat Penrod, the player must kill smaller enemies first, then perform a special move to kill the miniboss. He makes six appearances as a miniboss in the game. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1043740/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast Notes and references Category:Davy Jones' crew Category:Flying Dutchman crew Category:William Turner's crew Category:Males